The Pursuit For True Happiness
by gwendal738
Summary: Zabuza and Haku had actually suceeded in killing Tazuna, and their reward was great. Haku felt that his mission is done and was off to start a normal life away from Zabuza, but can he really bear to be away from the one person he truly loved? DISCONTINUED
1. The Victorious but Bloody Battle

A/N: A new fic!!! This is actually my first time in writing a Naruto fic, so please leave a constructive/story criticism review… I'll accept everything, even flames, so please read and review! Just so you know, this is Haku/Zabuza… I also don't know much about Naruto coz I stopped watching it after this arc coz I was only interested in Haku, so please correct whatever errors I have made.

**The Pursuit for True Happiness**

**Prologue: The Victorious but Bloody Battle**

"Ha! It seems like you weren't like the person I heard you were, Hatake Kakashi. It was a great battle, but it seems like you are far weaker than I am… Train, and come with the intent to kill me if you want to defeat me!" Zabuza, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, shouted in triumph. He had defeated Kakashi when he was able to block the Chidori attack, thus draining him of his chakra. This also allowed enough entrance for him to give a strong blow, thus making him collapse on the ground. The silver (or white) haired ninja lay down pathetically on the ground, looking like he was about to die. He also killed Tazuna by now, with the old man's dead body lying very still in his own pool of blood.

"I wouldn't kill you just yet, Hatake Kakashi. I want you to become stronger and one day, defeat me!"

Meanwhile, Haku was performing his techniques, trying to kill the now possessed Naruto. Naruto's rage had awakened the Kyuubi when Haku almost killed Sasuke; he almost killed Haku, but when he saw his face when he broke the mask, that made him hesitate, delivering only a critical punch to the boy's still beautiful face.

"Na… Naru… to… Please…. Kill…. Me…. I… am not…. Useful to Zabuza-san…. Anymore…..I am… a weak…. Person… and Zabuza-san… has no need or….. Use…. For…. A pathetic….. Shinobi….. Like……………….. Me….." Haku almost inaudibly whispered with great effort.

Just as Naruto was about to kill him, strong powerful hands encircled the blonde boy, making him pass out from the power and pressure that almost took away his breath. When he was done, Zabuza went to sit by Haku's side and cupped the fragile face of the dying boy into his hands.

"Haku… I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you…" Zabuza softened when he saw Haku's disheveled figure.

Haku gently touched Zabuza's face with his bloody hands. "Zabuza-san…. You're…. all right…. I am…. Happy…. I'm….sorry… I…. wasn't able to protect you… I have… proven myself… useless… are you… going to… throw…. me away?"

"No Haku, I won't. For now I have to get you to the nearest medical Nin and have you treated."

"Zabuza-san… What about… _Your _reward?"

"Yes, Haku… We earned it, and we are going to get it." With that said, Zabuza gently lifted Haku into his arms and went to the hideout of Gatou. Haku was touched too, because instead of using the word 'I', he used 'we'.

When he got there Gatou was waiting for him. "Ah, very well done, Zabuza-san. Here is your reward. Please LOOK at it carefully." Gatou handed a briefcase to him. Putting Haku down, he went to see what was inside the case. Bags and bags of real money flowed out; he had enough, even more, to pay for Haku's hospitalization. As he was preparing to get out, hundreds of men circled around him. "What's this?" Zabuza asked angrily.

"Did I say you can leave with the money? I said just look at it!" He said with a smirk.

"You greedy cheater! We killed Tazuna and we deserve this!" With that Zabuza got his cleaver out and chopped hundreds of men with one swipe. After he was done with all of Gatou's men, he was really exhausted. Luckily he had not earned too much wounds on his battle with Kakashi. He went to Gatou with the intent of killing him.

"Fine, fine! Take the money and get outta here!" The frightened Gatou screamed. Sensing he might be a nuisance, Zabuza went and killed him anyway. He took the money and other precious items he found around and went to some medical ninja who could help in treating Haku.

"Zabuza-san….. You….. Should not….. Have bothered…… to take me….." Haku said with great effort. It's even lucky that he was still alive!

"Shush, Haku… we're nearing the next village…"

Haku fell unconscious due to the multiple blows he received, so he gratefully did just that in Zabuza's arms...

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review and tell me if I should continue writing this crap… And this is my first time, so flames are completely acceptable, but make sure it can be of some help to me, not merely saying it was horrible because you hated the pairing or something like that… Also please put suggestions on what village they might stumble upon next, maybe even tell me what the village next to Kirigakure is… Please? I really have no idea coz I stopped watching Naruto after I saw Haku killed, so I don't really know much about it…


	2. Kabuto, the Medical Nin

A/N: Thank you for all the positive reviews I have received!!!!! Also, I'm really sorry coz I haven't updated this for such a long time…. Blame PS2 and schoolwork, they're distracting me from my fics!!!! Anyway, on with the next chappie… Oh, I managed to do some research on this!!! Whoopee!!!

**The Pursuit for True Happiness**

**Chapter I: Kabuto, the medical Nin**

After walking (and jumping from tree to tree) for hours, Zabuza's search was in vain. He could not find a medical Nin, so he just bandaged Haku and gave him first aid. After laying down the now sleeping boy on the ground in a comfortable position, he lay down as well and drifted off to a peaceful sleep for the first time.

A few hours later, Zabuza woke up with a start. He heard rustling from behind the bushes that was near where Haku was lying down. He threw a kunai at the place where he heard the rustling, and when he peeked behind the bushes he saw the frightened snow rabbit which was Haku's pet. He grabbed it by the ears and was just starting to scold it when he heard another rustling behind another bush.

"Who's there?" He called out cautiously.

Obviously after hesitating, the mysterious person making the sound appeared. He appeared to be a man who is 19-20 years old, with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail. He also had black eyes, and he was wearing round glasses with black rims. He was a ninja from Otogakure, for he was wearing an Otogakure forehead protector.

"I'm very sorry if I bothered you, I didn't know there were ninjas staying here." Said the mysterious person. "By the way, my name's Kabuto Yakushi. Nice to meet you!"

"Hn. Name's Zabuza Momochi. What are you doing in these parts of the woods anyway? Are you from Otogakure?" Zabuza asked, obviously curious. He also saw Kabuto's forehead protector.

"Yes, I am. I'm looking for some herbal leaves that can cure my master. He was hurt in a battle with a ninja from Konohagakure." He did not mention that the 'ninja' was actually Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure.

_(A/N: This is set during Zabuza's arc and the time when Orochimaru was finished with his battle with Sarutobi. I kinda crossed the two events...)_

"I see…" Zabuza said while preparing to turn away, but he changed his mind. "Wait a minute; did you say you were going to heal your master?"

"Yes, I believe I just did. Something wrong?"

"Are you a medical ninja or something?"

"Why, yes… Do you want to let me do something?"

"Can you please heal this boy?" Zabuza said while turning to Haku, but the instant he did he realized that the boy was gone.

"What boy?"

"What?! Grrr, that Haku… help me find him!"

Zabuza and Kabuto then went to find Haku. After a few minutes, they saw him lying on the ground with the snow rabbit beside him.

"Haku!" Zabuza said while nearing the boy.

Haku then woke up in an instant and turned to his master. "Zabuza-san?"

"Haku, don't go running around like that! You know that you're still injured!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to find my snow rabbit…"

"Hn. Anyway, a medical ninja is here to heal you. His name's Kabuto."

"But Zabuza-san, you didn't need to bother healing me…" Haku said, tears forming in his eyes. "I…. I was a useless tool…. I couldn't even protect you… You should just leave me be…." Haku sobbed.

Zabuza was enraged. "HAKU! I don't want you saying things like that! Now hush and let Kabuto heal you!" Zabuza said while shaking the boy's shoulders.

Haku was shocked. He never expected for Zabuza to care like this for him! "Y-yes, Z-Zabuza-san…"

After Kabuto was done healing him, he talked to him for a while. "There you are, Haku-kun…. You're all healed." Kabuto said with a smile, and added, "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were a girl… Don't be angry with me or something though, I'm just saying that!"

"That's what everybody says when the first meet me, so it's really not new. Even my enemies think that I'm a girl and they underestimate me, so I beat them! Anyway, thank you for healing me, Kabuto-san!" Haku remarked with a smile.

"It's nothing…" Turning to Zabuza he said, "I should be really going now, Zabuza-san. It was nice meeting both of you!" As he was preparing to leave, Zabuza held him on his shoulder. "What is it?" Kabuto said, startled.

"Here, thank you for healing Haku." Zabuza said while handing Kabuto a few thousand yen _(or 'ryo', coz my game says their money's called 'ryo' …)._

"Zabuza-san, I appreciate it, but I can't accept it though… I don't really require payment for my service to you because I'm just a private medical ninja…"

"No, Kabuto, please take it as a token of my gratitude…"

"Really?! Well, thanks anyway… I really have to go now…."

"Yeah…"

After Kabuto was gone, Haku turned to Zabuza. "Thank you so much, Zabuza-san…"

"Hn… Whatever." He then turned on his heels, lay down, and slept. This has obviously been a very tiring day…

Early the next morning, Zabuza woke up to check on Haku. The boy was gone with his sleeping bag tucked neatly by the side of the tree. Zabuza desperately searched for him within the vicinity, but seeing that he just mysteriously vanished, he returned to camp. After he did this he saw a small slip of white lined paper attached to Haku's sleeping bag. It was a note from him.

**Zabuza-san,**

**Thank you for taking care of me all these years that we have been together, and thank you for allowing me to be your tool. But I have proved myself a useless tool to you, so now I went away to start a new life. Please don't look for me, Zabuza-san, for I will never be the tool you always wanted. I'm very sorry because I failed you. I know it seems selfish of me to be doing this, but I felt that this was the right thing to do. I might come back to you someday, Zabuza-san, to tell you all this in person, but that will only be when I have attained the courage to do so. Until then please live your life accordingly without me. Please do not drink, assassinate people or even womanize, for all those things will destroy you, Zabuza-san. Live your life to the fullest, and please don't think about me. Be happy, Zabuza-san. Someday, somehow, I might find the courage to tell you all this.**

**Goodbye,**

**Haku**

"Stupid fucking smart brat…" Zabuza whispered to himself after reading the note. "Hn. That's just him, always worrying about me… Oh well, he can't me tell what to do…" After that he pocketed the note and went about on his way.

Meanwhile, Haku was wandering around when he came to Konohagakure. "Hmmm… They might not forgive me for all I've done, but this might be my first step to renewing my life. I could compensate for the sins I've done to Naruto and his team, and maybe they'll forgive me." With that thought in mind, he slowly stepped into the vicinity of Konohagakure. "A new life's awaiting me. I wish you were here, Zabuza-san…."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please leave a review…..


	3. The New and Mysterious Konoha Resident

A/N: And here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating in, like, ages coz I was so busy with schoolwork… But now that it's vacation, well… I may not promise it but expect simultaneous updates! Well, enough talk… On with the next chappie!

**Chapter II: The Start of a New Life**

As Haku entered the vicinity of Konoha, he was contemplating on what he had just done. People were also staring at him, partly because he was so beautiful, and partly because some of the people know that he and his master Zabuza killed Tazuna, the only hope of Wave country to ever rise from its economic deflation. As he came to the front door of the Hokage's office to get her consent for him to live in the village, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he heard the signal to come in, he slowly opened the door and stepped in. The ninjas, seeing who he was, immediately drew their weapons and prepared to engage him in battle, but the Hokage stopped them.

"Put down your Kunai, everyone…" Turning to Haku she said, "So, what can I do for you?"

"I… I was just wondering if I could live a peaceful life here in your village… I just got away from Zabuza-san and told him that I was going to start a new life, but he doesn't know where I am…"

"In my opinion, I think you should say no, honorable Hokage… What if he's a spy sent by Zabuza or something?" A random ninja spoke up.

"No, no… I am not sent by anyone! I just came here because I have nowhere else to go…"

Ignoring the ninja she said, "Very well… You look like you aren't sent by anyone anyway… There's an apartment down by the village that is currently free… Perhaps you can rent it and stay there for a while…"

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it…" After that, Haku went out of the room and went to the said destination. Soon after, Kakashi and his team entered the room.

"What is it, Hokage-sama? Why did you call for us?"

"I want to give you a new mission…"

"Cool, a new mission!" Naruto piped in, obviously excited.

"Shut up, dope, and just listen to what she's going to say!" Sasuke snapped.

"Who are you calling dope?" Naruto retorted.

"Will you just shut up, you idiot?!" Sakura said while giving him a good smack on the head. Naruto winced in pain.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Kids, calm down! Listen to what the Hokage has to say!" Kakashi said while trying to break up the fight between the three young members of his team.

"Ehem." The Hokage cleared her throat. Kakashi scratched his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, please go on."

"Well, the target is already on his way to the destination I told him to go to. Your mission is to observe him closely for a few months and see if he is going to do anything that will harm this village. It is up to you to tell me when you will end this mission, but I will deem it ineffective and not give you payment if your observation is not thorough and accurate enough. It's also up to you if you will tell the person that you're watching him." The Hokage said while handing them a map to where the said person has gone to.

"Understood."

"WHAT?! That's all?! Can't you give us a more exciting mission?" Naruto stubbornly contradicted, which resulted in him getting another smack in the head, courtesy of Sakura.

"Shut up, you freak! The last time you said that we almost died in the grasp of those mist ninjas!"

"Right. Sorry."

"Anyway, Hokage-sama, please excuse us. We will start on this mission immediately. But, if I may ask, what is the name of our target?"

"Oh, you can find out for yourself when you meet him… All I can say is that you know him very well…"

"Okay then, we'll get on to it."

* * *

While walking towards the place where they where supposed to meet the target, Naruto began to whine. 

"Kakashi-sensei… Aren't we there yet?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time.

"Damn it, Naruto… can't you shut up for a while?" Sakura retorted.

"But I'm just so bored!"

Ignoring Naruto's comment, Sasuke finally spoke up. "So, Kakashi-sensei… do you have any idea on the identity of the person we're going to meet?"

"To be honest, I don't either… He said that we know him very well but we must watch him because he might bring harm to the city… I wonder who he is."

"Maybe it's Choji! The village will certainly be in danger if we run out of food!" Naruto laughingly suggested which resulted in getting yet another smack in the head from the pink haired witch named Sakura. _(A/N: Sorry guys, I hate Sakura…)_

"Be SERIOUS, Naruto!" Sakura scolded, giving a notable emphasis on serious.

"Well, we'll know for sure when we get there…"

* * *

Soon after arriving, Naruto noticed something. 

"Hey! The target lives right next door to my house!"

"Good. That means we'll have more chance of 'succeeding' on this stupid surveillance mission." Sasuke commented sarcastically.

"Why you…"

"Sssh! Kakashi-sensei is about to knock on the door!" Sakura interrupted.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" The target called out cautiously.

"We're the people that have been sent by the Hokage to check on you."

"Oh? Please, do come in." The target said while opening the door. But the minute they laid eyes on each other, they both fell on the ground out of sheer surprise, but the mysterious person fell inside the vicinity of his house with the door only slightly ajar, so Naruto and the others couldn't see his face.

"You? Living here in this village? But… That's impossible!"

"Why, Kakashi-sensei? Who is it?" Naruto asked, both out of curiosity and astounded at Kakashi's reaction at the same time.

Without warning, Sasuke pushed the door open to see who their target was. The minute he did, he just stood there with a stupefied and dumbfounded look on his face. When Sakura and Naruto saw him, Sakura almost fainted while Naruto fell on the ground just like Kakashi did while laughing awkwardly, not believing what he is seeing.

"N-no… n-no way…" Sasuke said, still dumbfounded upon seeing the figure standing before him.

"Please don't worry. I understand why the Hokage is making you monitor my moves, but you can rest assured that I have not been sent as a spy." The mysterious person said.

"Really? How can we trust you with that? And how did you know that the Hokage sent us to observe you? Kakashi-sensei did not say anything of the sort!" Sakura asked the person.

"Well, it is pretty obvious why he sent you here to me. I don't really mind, just as long as you don't follow me to the bathroom." The stranger laughingly commented.

"EEEWW!!! Of course we're not going to do anything of the sort!" Sakura shot back angrily, her cheeks flushed bright red partly from the stranger's comment and partly from anger.

"Of course. I am only joking around after all. Anyway, why don't you come in?"

"No, we just need to know who you are, thank you very much."

"Well, okay… I'm glad that you dropped by, though."

* * *

As the little group walked away from the house of the person, they were still so shocked that nobody said anything for the next ten minutes. It was after that that somebody began to speak up. 

"What is he doing here, Kakashi-sensei? And is he also going to be teamed up with ninjas or something or is he just going to live a normal life?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I don't know either, Naruto… All I know is that we have to watch out for him."

"Oh, that's definitely right… What if he suddenly goes to his master and together they destroy this village? It's not like it was almost taken over by Orochimaru a few months ago…" Sakura said while remembering those horrifying moments.

_(A/N: This fic is set after Orochimaru's battle with Sarutobi and after Tsunade was proclaimed Hokage… I crossed the two events as usual…)_

"No, I think he's telling the truth." Kakashi said.

"What?! Why?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Nothing… I just sense his sincerity and sadness, that's all…"

"Well, we still have to watch for him. It's our mission, remember?"

"Yeah…"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So who do you think the person was? I think I've given enough clues in this chapter… Anyway, please read and review… Unless I have three positive reviews I won't update! Thanks!!!


	4. The New Member of Team 7

A/N: Okay, I gotta admit… I was writing this fic at 12:08 in the morning (What the hell? It's still that early??? XD), so forgive me if it may not be as good as it seems… On the other hand, maybe (Just maybe) it will be better than all the other chapters, for I am a deranged person who thinks best at late in the night or very early in the morning (Yes, and by VERY early I mean 2-3 a.m…. I can stay up that late without coffee and still not feel sleepy…)… I am well known by my family members to stay up very late at night trying to finish five to seven chapters of fanfics, coz the ideas just seem to be blocked when the sun is still up… Most of the fanfic chapters I post are written as early as 4 a.m. in the mornings….Well, enough of this crappy talk, on with the next chappie!

**Chapter III: The New Member of Kakashi's Team**

Early the next morning, the Hokage called Haku into her office.

"Haku, did you meet Kakashi and his team at your house yesterday? I asked them to check on you."

"Yes, and we were both pretty shocked, too…" Haku replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, I called you in for another reason. Do you want to be a ninja that will serve Konoha?"

"Well, if you would allow me, yes…"

"Good! I'm assigning you with Kakashi's team then!"

"Ummm… May I ask why with them? Besides, don't I have to go through some kind of tests or something?"

"No need! If you had beaten Kakashi and his team without even any difficulty, then you must be an excellent ninja. Besides, Sakura's an expert and has memorized every single Ninja Rules and Etiquettes out there, so if you have any questions you can ask her."

"I also need to pay my rent and food. How can I earn money around here?"

"By going on missions I assign to you and accomplishing them, or you can get a part time job. You don't mind working in restaurants, don't you?"

"No, as long as I can earn money."

"I heard they have an opening in the ramen shop down the street near your home. Perhaps if you go down there this afternoon they can help you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate all the help you've given me…"

"Yeah, whatever… Kakashi and his team are in the woods somewhere, practicing their techniques. Give this note to Kakashi and join them. He'll know what to do with you."

_(A/N: I don't know much about Tsunade since all I've watched of Naruto is the Zabuza arc so pardon me if she's OOC in here or something…)_

"Yes, thank you…"

Since Haku still had to find Kakashi and his team in the woods, he waved goodbye to the Hokage and went on his way.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when he finally found them. Kakashi and his team were eating lunch and taking a break when he approached them. The three young members were dumbfounded at the moment they saw him, but nevertheless he approached Kakashi and gave him the note. Kakashi read it and for a while his eyes (or rather, the eye that you can see through his mask) grew big, and afterwards he stood up.

"I see. Welcome to the team, then, Haku." Kakashi said while shaking hands with him. Naruto, who could not believe what he saw, grabbed the note from Kakashi's hand. He and the others read it wide-eyed.

* * *

**Kakashi,**

**I'm assigning Haku to your team from now on in order to make it easier for you to accomplish your mission. I assure you that he will behave. Train him well and teach him the etiquette of the ninjas, since his former master didn't have any. I expect him to be an excellent ninja by the time your mission is over.**

**Signed,**

**The Fifth Hokage Tsunade**

* * *

"What?! He's teaming up with us? No way!" Naruto complained.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura began.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Now, now, we need to make Haku feel as welcome as possible." Turning to Haku he said, "Haku, to start you off I need to go through the basic stuff that I know you can do. Can you climb trees and walk over water?"

"Of course. Those were the first things I learned."

"Since you can do that well… For starters, I need you to do the bell training. If you fail in this, I would have to ask Tsunade to take you off our group. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I need you to join in as well. It would be boring if he's the only one to train, ne? And besides, this is good practice for you since you failed on your first try."

"You didn't need to reveal that to him, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Well, whatever." Turning to Haku he asked, "Do you know this training?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Okay, this is how it goes. You try to get the bell from me before time is up, and one of you who doesn't get the bell gets tied to a post. Did you have lunch already, Haku?"

"No."

"Okay then, that's good. But since we already had lunch, how about if… Hmmm, let's see…" Kakashi thought while momentarily scratching his head. "I know! To make this more exciting I'll only have one bell, so three of you will get tied onto posts."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto bellowed, resulting in a smack from Sakura.

"The winner will get to eat the ramen, and the losers will have to do 10,000 push ups after being tied to the post for three hours. Fair enough?"

"'Fair enough?' How can you call that 'fair'?" Sakura complained.

Ignoring Sakura, Kakashi signaled the start of the training. Each of them then scurried to find their hiding places.

_Genjutsu won't work on me again this time._ Sakura thought. _I've studied well enough to know the difference between illusions and real life!_

_Kakashi-sensei's substitution jutsu won't faze me this time around. _Naruto thought._ My eyes are fast enough to see if he's exchanged himself to a log or not!_

_

* * *

_

After waiting for one hour now, Haku shifted his position. He then proceeded to carry out the plan he devised in his head, slowly and carefully.

First, he went out of his hiding place and confused Kakashi with genjutsu. Kakashi, oblivious to the trap since he's not using the sharingan eye, fell for the trap, but recognized it as an illusion a tad too late. Haku was already behind him, and the next thing he knew, he had a kunai to his neck! He proceeded to use the substitution jutsu, but Haku's movements were faster. At first he thought that Haku had fallen into his trap since he watched Haku stab his log self, but when he saw that 'Haku' had turned into a puddle of water and a hand grazed his pant pocket where he kept the bell a few minutes after, he knew that Haku had gotten the bell before time was even up!

Shaking his head, Kakashi called out to the other team members, where he then announced that Haku had gotten the bell.

"Okay everyone! I'm not going to punish you. That was merely to test you. Haku here is an excellent strategist, as we can all see, and he got the bell from me." Turning to Haku he said, "Nice job, Haku. Welcome to the team."

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you still want that ramen? I can treat you afterwards, you know."

"What? But Kakashi-sensei, what about us?" Naruto piped in.

"Well then, why don't you say we just go to the ramen shop and eat? I'll treat ALL of you!"

"Yay! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

After eating at the ramen shop everyone went on their own ways. Naruto, though, stayed behind, oblivious to anyone. He was secretly going to watch Haku's actions.

_Ha, I'm very certain I can beat Sasuke now!_ Naruto triumphantly thought. _Kakashi-sensei will be proud of me!_

Haku stayed behind in order to apply for the job.

"Excuse me," Haku said to a lady. "I heard that you were looking for another employee. Have I come to the right place?"

"Oh yes! We desperately need someone who will work as an assistant clerk. Are you interested in applying?"

"Yes, but what is the job of an assistant clerk?"

"Oh, you will just welcome people into the ramen shop and take orders." She explained. "Also, if I'm out, you will be responsible for watching the restaurant. So, do you want the job?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good! How about you start tomorrow afternoon? After all, you are a ninja, so you have training in the mornings. Will that be good enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Haku went out the shop, he confirmed the feeling he got earlier. There certainly was someone watching him. Guessing it was Naruto, he told to himself that he's still suspected after all, so he just went back to his house.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I know the ending's pretty lame but oh well… Please read and review! I need three positive reviews in order to inspire me to update…


End file.
